


Leaving Nest for a Spider’s Lair;

by JByungHee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Minor Changbin/Felix, This is basically Chan being possesive toward Felix, Unrequited Love, just a simple one shot, possesive!Chan, sorta angst i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: He should’ve been happy if someone find his best friend adorable despite his cheeky attitude, and the prospect of Changbin might falling in love with Felix and Felix fortunately feels the same shouldn’t have been something that concern him.But that—the prospect of Felix and Changbin together—is what concerning to him.





	Leaving Nest for a Spider’s Lair;

—

 

“I figured it out, it’s Changbin,”

“Pardon me?”

His concentration quickly dispersed as Felix suddenly interrupting their quiet study time with voice chirped enthusiasticly, like he just announce that he will be buying that one sneaker he’ve been eyeing for long time. But in this case, their subject was—for some odd reason, a guy that Chan only heard his name from mouth to mouth—Seo Changbin. And for any good reason might follows Felix’s abrupt intrusion, Chan is waiting, eagerly. Because it was the first time the ravenet ever become their topic.

“You remember when you said to me ‘one day you’ll find someone that will look at you like looking at the stars’, that still cringey, though,” Felix stated, giggling in husky tone, sounds ecstatic nonetheless.

“Pass me the embarassment, ‘aight, I was saying that to comfort ya’” Chan hiss, bumping his knee to the other Australian boy’s knee. Felix’s laughter died down after few second, mumbling ‘alright’ in his most distinctive, heavy, Australian accent, voice twangy as he continue.

“And I figured it was Changbin. Crazy ‘ey? We met each other in the frat party and people been tol’ me he’s into me,” he inhales, eyes follows the last line of hangul on their textbook as he trying to form words better in his head. Chan, in the other side, cock his eyebrow high enough it’s become the question itself. “So I take him out for a date, once, have I tol’ ya? He was... nice, softer than people have said about him. Not quite a yobbo himself, ya know.”

There’s silence that follows when Felix abruptly ends his speech as weird as the way he started it, but if anything, Chan have been known the freckles boy for almost seven years, and the fact that he have nothing back to say about it is weirder than the concept of Felix falling in love with stranger he met in frat party. Chan drop his pencils, a quite, clacking sounds fills the tension between them, realization dawn onto him not in the way he wanted, the realization of Lee Felix _might_ dating Seo Changbin. Though he can’t say for sure because all Felix had just say that they went for a date—once—and without any follow up, however, his rosy cheek tells a tale that Chan don’t have to ask.

Chan knew what he have to say, it could be ‘oh nice, so what ya think of him?’ Or as simple as ‘was he fun?’ Or a little tease that usually cocked between them, an old pal from faraway land that eventually ended up together in Seoul’s most prestigious university. But he couldn’t reckon any of his thought, nor his auto-pilot response responds to the words. Chan _freeze_ , head as blank as his essay might be, and for lack of better words, he was speechless.

He shouldn’t be, though, he should’ve been happy if Felix indeed found his true love and if Changbin truly staring at Felix like the way someone staring at the stars. He should’ve been happy if someone find his best friend adorable despite his cheeky attitude, and the prospect of Changbin might falling in love with Felix and Felix fortunately feels the same shouldn’t have been something that concern him.

But that— _the prospect of Felix and Changbin together_ —is what concerning to him.

“So—” Again, his thought crumbling like his expression the moment Felix destroy the silence, sensing distress radiating from Chan.

“It supposed to be me,”

His voice sounds like it could break any moment, but Chan tried to steadied his voice when he continue his words. “It supposed to be me, I’m the one that supposed to look at you like someone look at the stars,”

Chan reaches forward, taking the younger’s cheek between his palm. Pain paint his expression, his lips trembling. Felix is supposed to be his, it’s the unspoken rule that his unconciousness wrote long time ago, it indulge him to always be close to the younger—to protect him, to give Felix his undivided attention, to act like it was normal for Chan to treat Felix differently, to coddle him. And to hear that the younger has taken interest on someone else undoubtedly has shaken the older out of his composure. For the last time, Felix was his.

This time, Felix’s the one that frozen in place as Chan pulls him closer, to a better view of the older’s heartbroken expression. Felix breathes deep in order to voiced his question, a torn ‘what’ murmured under his breath.

The tension is high, there’s words that got Chan’s head reeling with jealousy, but yet he cannot spurt due to unknown reason. And there’s Felix disbelieved expression. And there’s Chan’s palm on the younger’s cheek, craddling so gently, yet possesively. His thought muddled with anger but Chan cannot bring himself to spat the lump inside his chest except the glare he gives that he hope enough for Felix to get the clues.

Chan brought themselves together, on a gentle forehead touch that makes the younger flinch and shut his eyes because this is the closer they have been.

“It supposed to be me,” he repeat for the third time, and would repeat that as much as needed. “You’re my star. Lee Felix, you’re mine,”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more


End file.
